1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to means for protecting the valve assembly of a container housing gas under pressure from abuse or damage during both storage and use, and is particularly directed to a valve guard for protecting the regulator valve of a "scuba" (self-contained under water breathing apparatus) air tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common type of portable container for transporting and storing compressed gases such as oxygen, air and the like is an elongated metal cylinder or tank having at least one substantially semispherical end being formed with a raised, centrally located boss which is provided with a threaded opening for receiving a valve assembly for controlling and regulating the discharge of gas from the cylinder. The valve assembly normally provides the greatest danger to those individuals both using and being about the cylinder as the valve receives a major portion of the abuse given the cylinder as it is repeatedly being coupled to and uncoupled from various hose and pipe assemblies, as well as the valve assembly being exposed to potential abuses since it projects axially outward of the top end of the tank and is thus subject to being struck on passing surfaces as the tank is moved between different locations.
The regulator valve of the scuba air tank is not only subject to the above dangers and abuses but is also subject to dangers during use under water when the user is totally dependent on proper operation of the regulator valve for his air supply. It is, therefore, desirable to protect the regulator valve against damage while the tank is in use as well as during transportation and storage.
It is known to protect the valve assembly during storage, as shown by way of example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,465,095; 3,756,450; and 3,848,768. However, no art has been found which provides means for protecting the regulator valve during both storage and use of the tank.